Harry's Ever After
by magic in me
Summary: Voldemort has risen from the shadows. Dumbledore decides Harry needs to go to Red Fountain to hone his skills. During this decision, a horrible secret comes out along with the wizarding world's most protected secret. Harry finds out he has another godfather and he makes new friends
1. Summary

AN: Okay, this is the full summary and what not

* * *

Voldemort has risen from the shadows. Dumbledore decides Harry needs to go to Red Fountain to hone his skills. During this decision, a horrible secret and a valued secret come out. Harry finds out he has another god father and he makes new friends.

Pairing: Harry Potter/OC Rating: Teen

Chapters: 3 +extras Status: Complete

Crossover: Harry Potter/Winx Club Warning: Slash, don't like don't read. Gray!Harry

Genre1: Family Genre2: Romance


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: Please read and review. I know I should be working on my other stories, but I can't. I'm major writer's block on them.

Chapter 1

* * *

"Red Fountain, sir?" Fourteen year old Harry Potter asked softly. His headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, nodded.

"With Voldemort back, you need more then just your magic, Harry. Most wizards cannot fight without wands."

"But _I_ can. I know how to heal too! _Please_ don't send me away! I'm not even a prince or a knight!"

"Magiks believes magic has disappeared from Earth. The Death Eaters and their lord are not the only ones that are known. There is the wizards of the black circle."

"But..."

"Mister Potter, Harry, you belong at that school. There was a reason why you and your family was attacked." Dumbledore pulled out three item: a golden circlet a manacle, and a ring. "These belong to the heir of the wizarding world. Every time there was a magical baby born, they were tested by placing the circlet on their head.

"These items were found two years before you were born. The potters have gone back a very long time, Harry."

"You're saying my family was attacked because I'm the prince of the wizarding world?"

"I am so sorry, Harry."

"The manacle, its for a dominance bond, where are the other ones?"

"With the one person your mother trusted outside the marauders. Your potions master, Severus Snape. HE is the only one she trust to judge who is worthy to be yours."

"I'm a bearer." Dumbledore nodded, "wait, my mum trusted Snape?" Harry paused, "he has save me a lot. He's one of those people who distance themselves to work form the shadows, isn't he?"

"Harry, I-"

"Sir I still don't understand why I have to go. I've followed Kung-Fu classes since I was seven. Our neighbor taught me, because he saw the good in me."

"Good in you?

"I...my family hates me sir. Anything that goes wrong is my fault. They allowed Dudley to beat me up. If magic was mentioned, I'd be locked under the stairs in my cupboard When I did magic, I'd get a whipping. If my chores weren't done, I'd get a beating." Harry said softly. The twinkle was gone from the headmaster's eyes.

"You are not returning there this year, Harry." HE walked over to his fire place and kneeled." Severus, I need you to come up to my office." About three minutes later, the head of Slytherin stood there. Harry didn't meet his stare.

"You called for me, Headmaster?"

"I am afraid I have failed Harry, Severus. I placed him with his aunt, hoping she would help a child, but she has taken her jealously and-"

"You placed him with Tuney? Are you an idiot? Snape ranged for once. Harry shrank back, his vision dimming, hearing dulling.

When he could hear again, Snape was kneeled before him, trying to snap him out of his panic attack. Green eyes filled with tears as Harry looked away. The tears turned into sobs.

"I am so sorry, Harry. I should have known."

""I have many masks, sir." Harry whispered hoarsely, "the hat said Slytherin would have been perfect for me, house wise, but-"

"But you had to adapt to keep eyes off of you." Harry nodded.

"I just want to be Harry. Not the boy-who-lived or the freak." Harry managed to say to his professors.

"Severus, I want to send him to Red Fountain."

"A child from our world hasn't gone there for centuries, Albus!"

"Who better to send then our prince? I can open a portal, but he needs someone to go with him as his guardian. Since Sirius cannot, you must, as the godfather Lily appointed you."

"Can you really take me away from them?" Severus nodded.

"Yes Harry. Albus, open the portal." Severus waved his wand, and Harry's clothes changed.

"HE now wore a pair of knee high boots, leather, pants like pirates used to wear, a shirt like a princes but green and silver, and then Severus placed the circlet on his head. His hair instantly lay flat the minute it touched, and Severus gace him a hair-tie. Lastly, he was handed contacts.

"These need to be taken out every night to clean, but they adjust to your eyesight, and never need to be replaced."

"Please take him shipping, Severus. I shall have the portal ready tomorrow."

* * *

That night Harry slept without nightmares in his professor's guest room. By noon the next day, he was set to a potion regiment to make sure he got to a healthy weight since he couldn't eat much.

"Harry do you wish to change your name at all?" Albus asked, holding his transcript and birth certificate.

"Just my last name. I want to go by Black-Snape." Severus's eyes went wide. "You don't mind, right sir?"

"Not at alll. I want a call every week once you start. I know they have phones. However we will have to connect it to my mirror.

"Okay." They walked through the portal and were at Red Fountain's front door. Others paused, watching as Harry opened Hedwig's cage and she flew off.

"Is he new?"

"I wonder where he is from."

"Sev'rus, I'm going to stick out, aren't I?"

"You are only fourteen Harry." They entered the building. HEadmaster Saladin met with them in his office. "I need to enroll my godson." The old man accepted the transcript, eyes popping.

"Earth still has magic?"

"Yes sir, we are just hidden."

"Your godson is only fourteen."

"Fifteen in July. Please, we need him out of the open. His is our prince. The last wizard royalty. He is the target of an evil wizard, he cannot stay on Earth. This was our only choice."

"I know some kung-fu and I know kiddo." Saladin sighed.

"Welcome to Red Fountain, Prince Black-Snaoe." Harry winced at the title, "do you nee anything before we get you a room?"

"He needs a way to get a hold of me." Severus said, and Harry nodded.

"Of course." The man pulled out a flip phone. "If I remember how Earth was, then the wizards haven't evolved far." Opening it, HArry was surprised it was a mirror. "As long as they have a witch-glass you only need to call their name, and you are connected."

"Thank you Headmaster." The old man hit the intercom.

"Professor Codatorta, please come to my office. Professor Codatorta, please come to my office. That is all." The head professor walked in a few minutes later, "meet out new student, Prince HArry Black-Snape."

"Please just call me Harry, or mister. I don't like titles."

"No squire with you?" The man was frowning.

"This was a split second decision. Sir, I'm the only heir to the throne, I have a madman after me, so I transferred."

"I believe Red Fountain has a programe to train lost princes." Severus said, "he need that class. He was raised by simpletons. Also, I need to meet with him once a month." Turning to Harry, black eyes saddened, "he needs to be treated for abuse. Please make sure none of his professors will yell at him."

"A prince was abused?" Saladin gasped.

"By his own aunt." Harry's shoulders were slumped as he looked at his feet.

"I take it you are a trained therapist?" Codatorta asked, "that's why you must meet with him? Don't worry, we'll assign him to a group of upperclassmen to show him around."

"Thank you," facing Harry, Severus lifted his chin. "I will see you on Monday, Harry. Be careful."

"Yes Sev'rus." Codatorta lead him out of the office and down a hallway.

"Are you trained in any weapons?

"The staff, and I'm good with hand-to-hand." The man nodded, "most people see me as an easy target, but I pack a punch and I'm fast."

"And your endurance?" Harry shrugged.

"Not a clue."

"Well, we will find out in two days, won't we? Right now, you will get to know our older students and then start your training with Elegance. Harry nodded and they entered a dorm room. "Helia, Riven, you in here?" One came for a door to the left, the other from strait across. "Boys, this is Harry Black-Snape.

He's new, and a bit on the young side. Circumstances forced our hand though. I was hoping you boys would take him on as mentors."

"Sure thing, Professor. It's wonderful to meet you, Harry." The dark haired man said, "my name is Helia."

"Riven." Riven was staring at the circlet. "You're a prince?"

"Uh-huh. I'm the last heir of Earth."

"Of Earth?" They gaped, "but I thought that magic was just coming back with the fairies."

"Ah, but I'm a wizard, not a fairy. We've hidden ourselves from the non-magical people. I want to change that once I'm old enough to take the throne, and fire the minister of magic. He's an idiot, and I don't like him. Tried to say I'm insane. Vouldemort cannot be the first Dark lord to raise from the dead!"

"I believe I shall leave you, Mr. Black-Snape."

"Black or Snape. I don't care which, but yeah, it sounds weird together."

"Please take off the circlet. Otherwise you will stand out."

"Yes sir." The professor left and Harry waved his hand over his luggage to make them enlarge. "Where do I unpack?"

* * *

The first month passed smoothly, and Harry had made friends.

His first friend was named Israel. He was a warrior from the planet Athes. He had red hair, silver eyes, and peach skin. HE was quick tempered and a protective person. His weapon of choice was the dagger.

The next was Gayle, Prince of the planet Storm. He was cold and distant. HE had blond hair, golden eyes, and snow white skin. The only reason they were friends was Gayle saw Harry as a little brother. His weapon was the bow.

Finally there was Prince Shade of the Darkness Kingdom on Shadows. Harry found out the quiet teen was only seventeen and that dementors had came from his world. The prince had dark hair and eyes and was pale skinned. His weapon was ta long sword. He had a wicked sense of humor.

Harry had changed in his one month at Red Fountain. With Helia and Riven's guiding, his performance had shot up. With his potions, he was able to get a slim but filled body. HE had only grown four inches, putting him at five six, but he was happy.

Until Severus called saying the Weasley's were asking questions.

"What do you want me to tell them. Miss Granger accepted you would cal on your own, but they want to know you're safe. They thought you would be at headquarters." Harry's new friends frowned.

"Does Mrs. Weasley have a witch-glass?"

"Yes." Harry nodded, and they said good-bye.

"Mrs. Weasley." The red haired woman entered the mirror.

"Harry!" Harry smiled a small smile.

"Mrs. Weasley. I heard from Professor Snape that you've been asking about me."

"Oh Harry where are you? You had me worried sick!"

"I'm in Magiks, Mrs/ Weasley." She gaped, "the headmaster wanted to make sure I'm safe."

"Why didn't he say anything?" Harry winced.

"Because I wanted to settle before answering questions." Harry gave a small smile. "I'm actually really happy here. No mystery to solve. Just studying and training."

"I'm glad you are safe. Do you wish to speak to Ron and Hermione?" Harry nodded and his friends entered the mirror.

"Hey guys."

"Harry! See Ronald! I told you he would be fine. HE was adjusting." Hermione lectured their friend. "So, where are you?"

"Magiks." Hermione frowned, but Ron reacted like his mother. "Its at the center of the magical realms, Hermione. I'm training at Red Fountain."

"Oh." She offered a smile, "how are you?"

"Happy. I can just be a student even though I'm the youngest here. I have new friends and I learned how to knock out a dragon without harming either of us! I miss you guys though. I'll see you during break."

"I'm glad you found a place to be just Harry and not the boy-who-live, mate." Ron said with a sheepish grin. "I'm really sorry about last year."

"Your forgiven. Listen, tell Professor Snape I said 'Time to Reveal' so he can fill you in. I need to call Sirius and Remus." They agreed and Harry cut the connection.

"Boy-Who-_Lived_?" Shade echoed, lifting an eye brow.

"How come I feel like you're not telling us something?" Gayle glared.

"Okay, I'm actually a wizarding prince. The last one on Earth. I am currently hiding from some big shot evil overlord, Voldemort. I survived a killing curse, which is supposed to be impossible, and it backfired on him when I was just a year old. HE was reduced to a shadowy creature. Last year you raised again."

"Doesn't Voldemort mean flight of death?" Israel asked, getting eyes rolled at him. "Wait, so dementos are on Earth."

"Along with lethifolds." Sjade picked at his nails, "we're not mad, Harry. Everyone has something to hide."

"Okay, enough depressing junk. Our first mission is tomorrow!" Israel grinned, "are you using your sword or staff, HArry?"

"Neither. I haven't really used my magic."

"Ooh, is it like Nabu's?" All four winced, "it's too bad you never met him. HE was a real nice guy." Harry nodded, calling out his godfather's name. Sirius and Remus crammed into one mirror.

"Harry! Thank Merlin you're alive!"

"I'm just at Red Fountain." Once again his family was gobsmacked. "Sev'rus enrolled me."

"Snivellus?" Harry glared as Remus smacked Sirius in the head.

"Grow up already, Padfoot. My trusted him, and so do I. He'll be explaining why I'm here tonight."

"How are you Prongslet?"

"Healing. I never knew how much damage the Dursleys did to me with their abuse. I can stand touch now without flinching and Helia helped me understand crying is okay. It doesn't make me weak."

"Abuse?" Remus asked softly in time with Gayle. Harry offered a tired smile.

"I was a freak to them, Mooney. Sev'rus is helping me get better. So are my mentors, Riven and Helia."

"How bad cub?"

"I'm still trying to accept some of the things they did to me, but it was bad." Remus seemed to age to Dumbledore's age, "it wasn't your fault, any of you. I won't blame you."

"Pup..." Sirius sighed, "when will you come see us?"

"Christmas. I might bring some friends." His friends perked up, "we got to finish getting ready. We're transporting some artifact o Andros tomorrow."

"Be careful pup. We love you."

"I love you guys too." Harry looked at his friends and frowned. "Why are we taking something to Andros when it's under attack?"

* * *

"I hate my luck!" Harry growled as he stunned another minion. Helia was back-to-back with him.

"Welcome to being a specialist." The last enemy fell, "at least we protected Nabu's resting place." Harry glanced at the flowered and started to laughin. "What is so funny about-"

"I though he was dead! Not in an enchanted sleep." Harry waved his hand, causing the flower to turn into Nabu. Touching the man's temples with his first two fingers, Harry dove into his mind.

"It was dark, but warm. "Nabu? Hello? Nabu, I'm afriend of Helia and Riven's. I can help you return to Aisha." The man's innerself appeared, "now, I haven't done this before, so I cannot promise this won't hurt."

"Who are you?"

"Prince Harry of Earth." Nabu grabbed his hand, and about three hours later, Nabu was back with his princess. Harry and his friends got ready to go.

"Harry, wait!" Nabu called, causing the boy to pause. "I owe you my life."

"Nah, I just woke you up. I got to go thought. I have two overprotective godfathers waiting for my call." Once back at his school, HArry fell onto his bed with a groan. Shade, the only one to follow, grinned.

"Ah, come on! I thought you out flew a dragon last year!"

"Sadistic prince." His witch-phone buzzed and Shade answered.

"Harry's phone, best friend Shade speaking!" He chirped as Harry tried to grab it.

"Gimme my phone you freakishly tall prince!" A roar of laughter filled the room. "Sirius!"

"Oh pup, I'm sorry, but freakishly tall? I bet he is only six foot."

"Harry just has a height complex." Harry huffed, looking away with a pout.

"You must be Prince Shade. Snape likes you. Says you're good for Harry."

"That I am. You must be Sirius, his dad's choice of a godfather."

"Choice? Oh no, I won a bet. James wanted Remus to be Harry's godfather, but I won a game of poker against them." Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Remus was a poker champion." A smile cracked.

"I see that smile Harry." Shade sing-songed, getting a laugh from Sirius and a full out smile from Harry. He passed Harry the phone.

"Thanks. Hey Sirius."

"So Harry, are you two dating?" Harry stiffened, "after all you being a beare-"

"A bearer?" Shade interpreted, confused, getting a blush from Harry.

"Tell Sev'rus I'm okay. Talk to you later." Harry hung up, laying down on his bed, "you want an explanation." It wasn't a question.

"Only if you are comfortable with the answer."

"I can carry a child. I...I can't have a child with a woman. I'm sterile in that department, but I can get pregnant. Its a super rare ability that only a handful of wizards have." Harry licked his lips, "when my magic deems me ready, it creates a womb. Sev'rus says I'll probably start my menstrual cycle this year or next."

"You're afraid of another man's touch though."

"I'm getting better. I have to really trust someone. Isn't that what relationships are based on? Love and trust?" Shade nodded. "I just have a harder time trusting someone. Even adults."

"Do you think we would have a chance?" Harry's head snapped to look at Shade. "What? I'm serious. Harry I really like you."

"What about our Kingdoms?"

"My brother is in line for the throne. If he doesn't have a kid, my kid will take it, but he's the king."

"I-" Harry swallowed shallowly, "-I don't know Shade. I really have no idea what love means."

"I can teach you. Please Harry, give me a chance." Harry licked his lips.

"Severus has rule over who I date, Shade. You have to ask him if you can court me. Wizard of Earth don't marry we mind our souls."


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry when singing**

_Hermione when singing_**  
**

_**Harry and Hermione together**  
_

**CHAPTER TWO**

Four months had passed since that talk, and Shade got permission. Harry was slowly losing his heart to shade and was glad for it. Shade just had one test to pass.

How to react to the Weasleys and Order of Phoenix during Christmas.

"Shade, come on. The Weasleys won't hurt you!" Harry laughed, tugging his soon to be boyfriend to the door of Grimmauld. "Sure friend and George will prank you, but we can get them back." Shade was still rooted, so Harry brought out the big guns. "_Please_," he begged with puppy eyes and a pout.

"Okay." Shade allowed himself to be pulled into the house.

"Sirius! 'Mione! Ron! Severus!"

"Quiet down, brat!" Severus growled, opening a door to their right. "Shade." He greeted.

"Mr. Snape, Mr. Black." Harry was tackled from Shade's side and apparate away. Hermione and Ron came down the stairs.

"Fred, George, let me go! Sheesh, it's just Shade!"

"Nu-uh!"

"It's the guy-  
who wants to-  
currupt your innocence." Harry blushed.

"I am no where near ready fro that, you perverts!" Harry poofed away, getting confused looks. "Teleportation, Nabu taught me." He giggled.

"I swear if he wasn't in love with Aisha, he would try to steal you." Shade ground. Harry just grinned, motioning to his friends.

"Shade, I would like you to meet Miss Hermione Granger soon-to-be Weasley, and her future husband, Ronald Weasley."

"Harry!" Both shrieked as they blushed.

"The one's who stole me was Ron's twin brothers. Beware, they are pranksters."

"Potter, I didn't hear you ask any of them questions!" A gruff voice said. Harry was instantly pulled behind Shade. Mad-eye Moody stood there. Harry glared.

"My name isn't Potter anymore." The man gave a confused look, "the order wasn't told, were they Sev'rus?"

"I thought you only wanted your friends to know. Harry has taken Black and my last names." The ex-auror hugged. "I will have Albus explain at the next meeting. Black, go show Harry and Shade to their rooms."

"I can take Harry." Ron said, "my brother, Bill, is your roommate Shade. He's my eldest brother." So Sirius led Shade, and Ron took Harry to his room. "Sirius thought you should get your own room, so you got his brother's old one." Harry grinned, hugging his friend.

"It's good to see you again, Ron. It feels great to be back on Earth." Hermione came in once the two settled for a game of chess. "How's school going?"

"We have a new defense teacher. She's a ministry woman and a right toad. You are probably learning more defensive moves than us." Ron grumbled, moving his pawn.

"Actually, my main class is '_How to be a Prince_' right now. Shade is helping me."

"You really like him, don't you?" Hermione questioned.

"I...I think I love him, but I don't _know_ what love is."

"Do you care about him?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, a lot. If he ever left me, I don't think I could move on."

"Does your stomach feel like it's about to burst around him?" Hermione continued, getting a nod, "do you look forward to seeing him, even if you've only been apart for a few hours?"

"Do you get a sense of belonging when together?"

"Yes, to all that, but-"

"You really really like him, close to loving him." Harry smiled at his friend.

"I know, like I said, I really think I do."

"Do you really, Harry?" All three looked up to see a soft smile on Severus's face.

"Yeah, I do. Like I told the twins, I'm not ready to be having sexual intercourse, but I...I love him, Sev." Harry blushed.

"Tomorrow is Christmas, I bet he would love that as a gift." Ron said with a smirk, "my baby brother is growing up." Harry's eyes misted over as he hugged his friends.

* * *

Ready to sing, 'Mione?" Severus was giving them pained looks:

**"~Oh You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen-**  
**"-Comet and Cupid and Donder and Blitzen-**  
**"-But do you recall-**  
**"-The most famous reindeer of all?"**

_"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer-_  
_"-Had a very shiny nose-_  
_"-And if you ever saw it-_  
_"-You would even say it glows."_

**"All of the other reindeer-**  
**"-Used to laugh and call him names-**  
**"-They never let poor Rudolph-**  
**"-Join in any reindeer games."**

_**"Then one foggy Christmas Eve-**_  
_**"-Santa came to say-**_  
_**"-Rudolph with your nose so bright-**_  
_**"-Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"**_

_**"Then how the reindeer loved him-**_  
_**"-As they shouted out with glee-**_  
_**"-Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer-**_  
_**"-You'll go down in history.~"**_

"Frosty the Snowman?"

"Please, _no_!" Severus groaned, but the teens ignored him.

_"_**~Oh, Frosty the snowman was a very happy soul-_  
_"**_-With his corncob pipe and button nose, and two eyes made of coal.~_" Harry went to continue when his voice was silence. He glared at Severus.

"Anything but that song!" Harry pouted, but nodded.

"Okay Sev'rus."

"Silent Night and Santa Claus is Coming to Town." Hermione said, holding back a giggle:

_"~Silent night, holy_ night-**  
**"**-All is calm, all is bright~"** A pained gasp echoed in the room as Severus clutched his left arm. Harry's eyes saddened. "That isn't fair!" He whispered harshly, tears falling, "why on Christmas? My first Christmas with a family?" Severus gave a sad smile. "Please don't go. I can reverse the dark mark...I-"

"Harry, we need this information to keep you alive. Shade, don't let him get depressed. I'll be back by morning." With that, the man was gone.

"Lets eat." Mrs. Weasley probed. The young prince shook his head.

"I'm going to just take a potion. I'm not hungry." He sat next to Shade, head on the older boy's shoulder. Mrs. WEasley sighed, nodding. While everyone ate, Harry played with Shade's hand. They moved to the den to listen to the Weird Sister's Christmas Special. That's when the boys fell alseep.

* * *

"Think we should wake them?"

"Can't open the gifts till then. Plus Fred and George will be down soon." A green eye opened to glare at them. Ginny smiled, "Professor Snape is upstairs asleep."

"I am not, Miss Weasley. I am sorry for worrying you, Harry." Harry propped himself up on his elbows, blusing as he realized he'd fallen asleep on Shade. Pushing up until he was kneeling over the other prince, he pecked Shade's cheek.

"Shade, time to wake up, " he said softly. Black eyes slowly opened and Harry's blush darkened as they widened. Shade sat up, and Harry stumbled as he fell into his lap. His blush turning into a soft pink as his soon-to-be boyfriend's erection softened. "Morning."

"Good morning." Shade pecked his nose.

"Are the lovebirds already awake?" Hermione asked, walking in, "that's promising." The two straitened out, HArry with his back to Shade's chest and in his lap. Everyone else came down, and gifts were passed out.

"Mrs. Weasley made you a Weasley Sweater!" Harry grinned, forcing Sade to put on the blue cotton jumper with a silver S. Harry was already wearing his green and gold. Finally, they came to the last box that had both princes' names on it. HArry unwrapped, and Shade opened the wooden box.

Harry inhaled sharply at the contents. Three manacles lay inside. A smaller one for him, and two for Shade. Green eyes sought out obsidian.

"Prince Shade of Planet Shadow, I have watched you interact with my godson for four months. In that time I have seen nothing but love, kindness, and care in your motives. I have seen you wait patiently for him to slowly falling in love. Will you take him as your bonded?" Severus asked, silence covering the room. Everyone held their breath as they waited for Shade's answer.

"I accept my position as Harry's Dominate." Sade whispered, wide eyed.

"Prince Harry of the Wizarding World on Earth, I have seen so much happen to you in just five years. From facing a giant snake, to facing your hardest task; falling in love. I have seen you open your heart to this young man beside you, seen you fall before my eyes. You have been hurt and beaten, but you never stopped fighting. Now that you have fallen in love, do you accept the man beside you as your bonded?"

**(I was half tempted to end the chapter here, but I thought that was cruel. I couldn't leave Shade hanging on a thread as I gave my hand a rest. Worst of all, I couldn't do that to you guys out there reading this rushed story. So lets continue!)**

"I accept my role as Shade's Submissive." A white light connected them and Shade lightly kissed Harry. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry." An applause echoed through the room as Harry kissed Shade tenderly. Then he started to giggle.

"Now we have to tell Yami!" Pale skin got paler.

"He's going to kill me!"

"Nah, he loves me. Killing you would hurt me." Laughs followed that. Harry looked at his friends and family. "We have to leave after lunch. We only got this weekend okay-ed. Shade wanted to introduce me to his parents."

* * *

By the time they got to Darkness Kingdom, Harry was exhausted. Yami greeted them, and Harry offered a tired grin from Shade's shoulder. He was getting a piggy back ride.

"Hi..." He yawned, "hi Yami."

"What did you do? Party all night?" Harry winced.

"No, we fell asleep on a couch and were woken up at the crack of dawn."

"I see. Come, lets get you tailored and dressed. Mother and father are expecting you both soon." About an hour later, they were seating in a dinning room with the king and queen.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Prince Harry. Yami has told us you are a close friend of Shade's." HArry took a deep breath.

"Mi'lady, do you know what a bearer wizard means?" Both adults frowned, "it means a male can get pregnant thanks to being so powerful."

"What are you telling us this?" The king asked.

"Harry is a bearer, dad." Shade said softly, and his parents shared shocked looks, "and I have fallen in love with him."

"You have?" The queen whispered, hand over her heart.

"Yes, even if he couldn't have children, I would love him."

"My godfather says that, though soul-mates don't exist, Shade and I are the closest he has seen. He bonded us earlier today." Eyes narrowed.

"We're not married because Earth wizards cannot marry each other, but bonding is just as good. I wish to have a wedding here as well. When you are ready to accept us."

"Accept us? Love, it isn't accepting they need to do. It's their blessing we need. Sirius says it isn't right my godfathers had to bond us. That it should have been my dad." Harry whispered, fighting tears.

"Should have been? Where are your parents, Prince Harry?" The green eyed boy inhaled sharply.

"Dead. Murdered when I was a baby, by a dark wizard. I still have nightmares every time I come close to a dementor." Their eyes softened, "when they died, my first named godfather ran after the traitor. The rat framed him. On Earth, dementors are used as guards at a wizarding prison. My godfather escaped from there, two years ago, when I was thirteen. The minister of magic placed dementors at my school to 'protect' me. They caused me to fall from dangerous heights when I was flying my broom.

"My professor taught me to produce a patronus. We can't kill the dementors on Earth, but we can repel them."

"Patronus?" Yami echoed, Harry held out his hand.

"Expecto Patronum!" A silver fox and stag jumped out, causing Harry to lose his breath. "It changed." He licked his lips, "wow, I didn't know I was strong enough for two corpals."

"Wait, strong enough? You mean they-"

"Normally don't have shapes, and the last known wizard with two was Merlin, and that was when wizards still lived with normal humans. Magic has been reacted to badly, so wizards cower. I however, think it's been long enough. Merlin carried Arthur's child. Because it was out of wedlock, the boy took on the last name Potter. He was my ancestor, and these items you see me with got lost. Hidden so the heirs could not be tested. Until seventeen years ago. It's why my parents were murdered. Though I am a bearer, I am very strong, rivaling Merlin himself.

"I hate it." Their eyes saddened as Harry put a hand over his eyes. "I survived the impossible. A curse that instantly kills. Everyone back home sees me as a...a _hero_. I'm just a child who hasn't even hit puberty yet.

"They think I'm a spoiled child who get his way with every little thing. I never knew love until I was eleven. I knew pain and fear and depression, but never love." Shimmering, pain filled eyes looked up. "I was sent to my aunt's so I could have a _normal_ childhood. Grow up away from my fame. Until kindergarten, I didn't even know I had a _name_. I was boy the freak. I was to do my chores, cook, and stay out of their way.

"Whenever something happened at my uncle's work, I was beaten up by my cousin. When I couldn't finish my chores, my uncle would beat me. If magic was mentioned, I was locked away in my room, the cupboard under the stairs. If I used accidental magic, I was whipped raw.

Harry was softly crying now, but knew he had to finish this. For his healing, and so they would understand. "It took weeks before I could stand human touch. I love to be held, but the only touch I had before school would cause me pain. It took four months for me to understand what I feel for Shade is love. I wouldn't handle letting him go. I would kill myself.

"But I won't make him choose between his family and me. That is like offering me my parents back, then killing them before my eyes."

"Mother, Father, I love you both, but I am in love with Harry. If you make me choose, you will not like my choice."

"We bless this bonding."

"Lucifer!"

"Ruby, they are made for each other. Besides, we can help them control the Shadow Creatures." The queen sighed, and Harry let out a choked laugh.

"Thank you. May I be excused?"

* * *

The wedding was set to a month after graduation in three years. They were already as good as husbands. Their friend were speechless when they returned. It was Helia and Riven they had a problem with.

"You little-" Riven growled, spotting Harry wearing all his accessories.

"Riven, I'm a virgin!" Harry squeaked, jumping in front of his bonded, "right now, he's just guiding me, like you do. I'm no where near ready for that!"

"If you touch him before he is eighteen, I will kill you." Helia said with a smile. Both teens shivered.

"Our wedding is after my graduation. You will come, won't you?" They agreed, Helia hugging him. "We got to get to class."

"Why are you decked out?"

"They won't come off until I'm ready to step down. It proves I'm Earth's Heir. It means I'm claimed, and that I am King." Harry blushed, "or rather, queen. I know what I'm doing. Thank you, though."

* * *

The year passed quickly and Harry learned that Voldemort have became active, thinking he was dead. So he had to be known as Harry Potter once again. It was time for the heir to return.

"Helia, Flora, Riven, and Musa are coming with." Harry told his friends, and they nodded. "Lets take my home by storm." Isreal rolled his eyes as the group stepped onto the Hawk to Alfea. Hours later, they were in Hogwarts where Harry was taking his OWLs. The week passed, and Dumbledore called an announcement.

"This year, Harry Potter transferred to a new school. Many of you can see he is sitting with his friends, wearing a few pieces of gold. Can any of you tell me what they are?" Malfoy raised a shaking hand, "well, Mr. Malfoy?"

"The heir's circlet and dominance bond manacle. He...he's our king." Harry stood, causing people to stare.

"You mean queen. I'm a bearer. I have been bonded to the Prince of the Darkness Kingdom on Shadow. Where our shadow creatures come from. No one but myself, my bonded, and our bonder can break our bond. It's time for a new beginning. No more prejudice and pure-blood supremacy. There are more muggle-borns now.

"Pure-bloods are killing themselves off. Squibs are being born more frequent. New blood is needed. Merlin was the first ever bearer, and his child was a Potter because Arthur was his father. Muggles only turned on us because we started to hex them. My bonded, he's what we call muggle, but half his people are magic. Muggles and magic can get along. It's us humans that cannot. No more attacks on muggles.

"Help them like Princesses Aisha, Bloom, Stella, and Roxy do as Fairies in America. Show them there is nothing to fear."

"And if we don't?" Pansy Parkinson sneered. Harry smiled sweetly.

"Why, my bonded's pets will have a nice treat." His face was innocent, but the wording caused shivers to go around the room.

"Okay, Harry, sit down before you go all sspecialist on them, love." A voice near the doorway said. Heads turned, beside the Weasley and Hermione of course. Harry skipped up to him.

"But _Shade_." He whined, a grin ruining the look, "let me have my fun!"

"Ahem!" Harry fixed a glare on Dolores Umbridge. She was smiling sweetly, but her eyes screamed lies.

"No ruining a prince's moment, _toad._" HArry glared, wandlessly, and wordlessly, transfiguring her into said animal. "Shade, come on! I want you to meet my other professors!"

"Harry-" started Shade.

"Oh! There are privacy spells on this whole room. No one can speak of this happening outside in the open where others can hear. Nor can it be taken from your mind. No writing it either. I love shadow magic! I need to tank your cousin for teaching me, Shade."

"Harry, tell them the laws."

"Oooh! Right! As of right now, no child is to be used as a tool for war." Albus Dumbledore's eyes dulled, "we should be living our childhoods falling in and out of love, passing and failing classes, having fun! This is a magical right. If anyone doesn't respect it, their magic will be ripped from them. This rite bonds everyone through shadow magic, not vows.

"There is no good or evil in magic. Only people can be evil." Harry's voice carried, "we make our choices. While I was in Magiks, I met an orge, he was nice and caring. I met evil and good mermaids. I battled a menitar. I fought with dementors just two weeks ago."

"Bull shit." Goyle called.

"No, it is not! I swear on my life magic that I have done these things." A white light filled the room, "if killing is evil, then I must be, because I killed to finish a mission. To save my teammate. I, your king, has killed." The room was dead silent.

"Harry hates violence." Shade took over, "he has only ever known it until he went to Red Fountain. We fell in love. We are _bonded_. I am not afraid to kill to protect him. People are killed and tortured everyday. Even in your courts. You use my people to do so."

"Dementors are not mindless drones. They have families. They can shadpeshift. When new ones come to Earth, it's exiles from Darkness. The Shadows have an item called thee Veil of Destiny. Every person looks into it. Their future is shown."

"Harry has nullified the statue of secrecy." Shade licked his lips, "muggles need to know of you. I'm not magical, but I love Harry. My planet doesn't have separate leader, except for kingdoms. Magical and non-magical mingle everyday. Earth is the only place that has done so."

"Next week, I have a press-conference with the Queen of England." Protests filled the air. "The ministry has been looked over by my in-law. Only a handful of your parents still have jobs." Silence reigned, "our world is dying. Our branch on the Tree of MAgic is so sickly, somethings has to be done."

"Why now? Why didn't your father do something?" Zabini asked, Harry looked at him with a small smile.

"Because he wasn't to live. I am the rightful heir, Blaise Zabini. If I were to die, every witch and wizard of Earth will lose their magic."

"Yeah right! You're just hiding from the Dark Lord!" Pransy cried.

"Afraid? No, no, no. I'm not afraid of him. I'm afraid of fear itself. When I was thirteen, Professor Lupin stopped me from going against the boggart.

"The reason? He thought it would be Voldemort." People winced at the name, "but he was wrong. I'm afraid to hear people screaming. Of my loved ones dying, but not of someone. I've seen a boggart without it's shifting. They look like mice with no fur, but ears and a rat tail. They use your fear so they can be left alone."

"Love, enough. Sit down, eat, and then we are leaving. Your godfather's trial is today. After all, he never got one, and you can provide proof with your parents' wills."

"Sirius Black was innocent?" Malfoy asked. Harry glared at him.

"That's right, Malfoy. Our cousin was innocent. He lost twelve years because of people like Fudge and your father. Everyone who was accused is to show up for a trial, and be questioned under a vow. If it breaks, they will lose their magic. They don't show up, they will lose their magic. I am sick of Death's hand."

"Love, sit-"

"Come on, we're leaving, Shade. Malfoy, do your daddy dearest a favor. Tell him to tell the truth." Harry turned to the headmaster, "you made a mistake. You not only placed me in an abusive home, but also sealed my parents' wills so Sirius couldn't be freed. You also sent me away. You gave me up. I am no longer your student, old man. My headmaster is Saladin. Good day."

* * *

The summer passed slowly. Harry attended trials known as King of the Wizarding World. He had gained respect of many a wizard and witch alike. His bonded even more so.

It was July 21st Voldemort made his move.

"Potter!" Harry stood from his seat beside Shade with a frown.

"How'd you know? Oh well, yes, Lord of Fleeing from Death?" The snake man steamed with cold rage. People were panicking around them. Harry grinned sadistically, "thought you were going to kill me off, didn't you? You are nothing but an idiot." Shade was getting people out, "you see, you committed treason against your king. Your magical king. The new punishment for that is to lose your magic." Ruby eyes widened, "buh-bye, Voldie, thanks for ruining my life." The man burst into black sparkles.

"Love, come on. Lets go home."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE

Years had passed. It was Harry's final year at Red Fountain. He would be marrying Shade in three months. Yami was expecting his first child, Harry and Shade's niece. She was currently on her way. Harry Held Princess Marley's hand the whole time. His bearer instincts kicking in. He had banned everyone else, it had been seven hours.

"Come on, Marley! You are having this baby today! Foxy will take her first breath in just moments. Just push!" Harry urged, moving top help pull the child out. "We're almost there."

Out in the hall, Yami was pacing, making his family dizzy.

"What if something goes wrong? It's just Mare and Harry in there. What if Foxy isn't healthy? What if she's hurt? What if-"

"She's perfectly healthy." Harry stood at the door, poster tired but happy. "So is her twin brother." Silence then Yami rushed pass. "Foxy is a Fairy. Her magic messed with my reading. Her brother...I...oh Merlin." He leaned against the frame of the door. "He's blind."

"Harry, love, you did all you could." Shade gave his fiance a hug. A choked sob echoed, "why are you so afraid?"

"Because he's so small, Shade. I put on a front for Yami, but...I need to run tests, I think...he...Shade, I don't think he'll make it to a year."

"He will, because you will help him. He will have a happy, full life. He will just be special."

"It hurts to see something like that for a bearer, Prince Shade." A medi-wizard said from the side, her blue eyes old, kind, and sad. "It makes them worry their child will not make it. More so if they are pregnant." Silence followed as terrified green eyes looked up.

"That's impossible! I had my cycle last week! I-"

"Love, it's okay. We're bonded. We're married in your world's eyes, and we're marrying here in just three months."

"I'm not ready for a child. I'm just a kid myself, Shade."

"Misty, go contact Severus." The queen said, and Shade lead his lover to their room.

"He's going to kill you!" Harry whimpered, wide eyed.

"Nah, maybe hex me, but not kill me." Shade turned serious, "besides, we're not even sure."

"What if I am?"

"Then our child will have two loving parents who spoils them rotten while still making them be caring. They won't have your life, Harry. I know that look. You won't be like that man."

"I just...I..." Shade kissed the smaller man.

"I love you." Kneeling, Shade pulled Harry's shirt up, kissing his belly, earning a giggle. "And you little one."

"So it's true?" Severus asked from the doorway. He sighed, "you will be the ones to-"

"You're telling the twins!" Shade whimpered, hiding his face in Harry's mid-section.

"The Weasleys already know. I was going to say Black and Lupin." Both young men paled.

"We're dead!" Harry squeaked, then went ghostly white. "Bumblebee doesn't know, right?"

"I assumed you would be homeschooling your child until they can got to Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, or Alfea." Severus raised an eyebrow waving his wand over Harry's head. "You are two months along, exactly." The man turned red, green, pale, then red again. "You had sex in my house!" Harry squeaked, running out of the room, and right into the twins.

"Hide me!" He whined, and in seconds, he was a non-descriptive black cant in his friends' hands.

"Give me the Prince of Idiots, and I won't use you in my potions." The twins flung a clawed cat at Severus and high-tailed it away. HArry offered a cute, innocent, 'what did I do' look. Severus sighed, "just don't do it again." Harry changed back, hugging his godfather.

"I love you, Sev. Please tell Sirius for me? I'm too cute to die!" Wide, pleading, green eyes stared into black. Sighing, Severus nodded, "thank you! Where's Shade?"

"Um, Harry, Remus knows!" Came a high-pitched voice. Harry turned his head and started to giggle, then cry, then stomped up to the growling werewolf with his own growl.

"Mummy!" Remus whimpered. Harry blinked, then turned red/

"Stupid hormones."

* * *

**Author Notes**

**This is one of my shortest stories. There will not be a sequel There will be 4 spin-offs included onto this story after this chapter. There will be Sirius, The Weasleys and Hermione, and Severus finding out that Harry is expecting and then the wedding. This was HARRY'S HAPPILY EVER AFTER. I hate him and Ginny paired together. He and Malfoy are cousins (even though I am among those who love that pairing) and overused.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED MY STORY!**

**MAGIC IN ME~OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Extra Chapter One

Sirius Black

* * *

"Sirius, Lucifer is opening a portal in your living room. Can you come through?" Quick silver eyes didn't miss the fact his godson was pale. So he quickly agreed. The man followed the king, who was silent. As far as Sirius knew, the prince's child was being born. He was fearing the child was a still born. The picture that greeted him was a shocker.

Shade was against the wall with Hermione holding her wand at his throat. Molly was glaring as she petted Harry's hair. Fred and George seemed to be scheming, and the youngest Weasleys were laughing.

"Um, what did he do? Put bugs in Hermione's hair?" Scared green eyes looked up as Remus ran in with a lot of chocolate. Ron and Ginny paused before roaring again.

"Sirius, sit down." Arthur said from behind, making the man jump/ The ex-convict did as asked, confused. Somehow Shade ended up with Harry in his lap in the chair in front of him. He took a deep breath and chickened out.

"Just tell me pup. What is it?"

"!...!" Harry said in one breath.

"Harry, deep breath. Say it again."

"He's pregnant." Sirius's world went black.

"Is he okay? He heard as he came around.

"He'll be fine. Did the same exact thing when Lily said she was pregnant." Sirius sat up, mouth unhinged. Then he was whooping and hugging Harry.

"I'm a grand-godfather!"


	6. Chapter 6

Extra Chapter Two

The Weasleys and Hermione Granger

* * *

Hermione waited anxiously by the witch's glass for the news on Marley's baby. So when a worried faced Yami called, she feared the worst.

"You and the Weasleys need to come over, Miss Granger." She rounded up her friends and their family. Minutes later, they were with Snape and the royal family of Darkness. Minus Harry, the medi-witch, and Shade.

"Is Harry alright?" Ron asked.

"They both are." Ruby snipped.

"We don't-  
"-care about-"  
"-that lecherous-"  
"-Prince Shade!" The twins said, glaring.

"Who said anything about Shade?" Lucifer asked. Ruby was still star struck. In a daze.

"That bastard got my godson pregnant." Snape growled, arms crossed. "When I get done with him, nothing will be found. I'll start with his-" Mrs. Weasley silenced him as he ranted. The parents of the Weasleys were beyond words. The twins took off on their own, and the youngest of the group had different reactions.

Ron and Ginny started to crack up as Harry entered with the twins and Shade. Hermione spotted him at the same time Molly spotted Harry. Severus had left at one point and was now beside Harry, holding his hand.

"You foul, perverted prince! I'll castrate you! Then I'll boil your-" Hermione was silence so she glared. Sirius waled in then.

"Um, what did he do? Put bugs in Hermione's hair?"


	7. Chapter 7

Extra Chapter Three

Severus Snape

* * *

Severus waited impatiently in his own lab in the palace. He was brewing potions for the baby in case of emergency. Harry and Marley had hit it off the minute they had met. They were soul-siblings. Harry was elastic when Marley had told them she was pregnant. Severus knew Harry was going to be a wonderful parent.

Just as Lily had, he fretted about being good enough. It made Severus's heart ache at the likeness of the two. Severus wasn't stupid. He knew his godson was expecting. Not how far along, but knew he was with child. Severus was just waiting for Harry to figure it out.

"Master Snape, you are needed in the palace sitting room." The medi-witch said, rubbing her neck. "I...I thought he knew he was regnant." Severus sighed, putting a stasis spell on his potions.

"I will go greet the Weasleys and Miss Granger. Explain what is going on." Severus was still mad about his 17 year old godson being pregnant, but knew he could only act so much.

The minute he saw green pleading eyes staring at him, he caved. Harry had him wrapped around his finger. So he would be telling the mutt Harry was having a baby. It made his day, no his year, to seethe man faint. He was a little shocked on how well Black had took the news.

"Did he mention he conceived in my house?" Lights out Black.


	8. Chapter 8

Extra Chapter 4

The Wedding

* * *

"I don't think I can do this, Sev'rus." Harry whimpered as Molly helped him with his robes. Severus sighed.

"Harry, once you are going down that isle, only Shade will hold your attention. This isn't for your friend, family, or fans. It is for you and Shade and your child."

Harry's hand laid against his stomach. A soft smile crossed his face. The panic left his eyes. HE was going to be a dad.

"Thank you, Severus." Molly sighed, fixing Harry's hair to a low tie, "he has been fretting for hours. He had dark circles under his eyes!"

"Harry, it will be fine."

And it was. Harry's eyes filled with tears as they said their vows. All the women and some men (Sirius) were crying when they shared a short, and sweet, kiss. Hugs and kisses were passed out during the dinner. Harry paused, looking up at the stars, knowing if a meddling old man and an evil overlord had gotten their way, he wouldn't be there now. He would be off on an adventure to kill Voldemort and be miserable.

But this life...

Harry's eyes traveled to where his husband was dancing with his mother. He accepted Sirius's hand as he too, was led back to the floor. Soon, he was laughing as he was passed around, ending with Shade.

This life was good.


End file.
